A Dream
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Rose has a dream about Dimitri, what happens when she calls him over to "discuss" that dream.


New story! Yay, except this one was not wrote by me! My friend wrote it and I put it on my account for her so all credit goes to her! Mature audiences only!

Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Academy, she doesn't either.

He entered me and I gasped.

He continued slowly until I was used to his size and then he began pounding into me moaning my name."Roza, Roza," over and over again.

He trailed kisses down my neck and looked me in the eye and I screamed, his eyes were scarlet red.

Ibolted up and looked at my suroundings. I was shaking. I took a deep breath and looked at my cell for the time,Great. 1pm. The chances of going back to sleep were slight. That dream made my senses go wild, aka I'm horny. I laid down and tried to recapture the dream and imagined Dimitri rubbing my D cup breasts. My eyes fluttered closed as i pictured his hands all over my chest. My left hand made its way under my tank top and started playing with my breasts. I moaned quietly. I imagined him squeezing them and playing with my nipples. Then he would kiss his way down to my belly button, kissing the sinsitive area, before rubbing my lower half through the black thong I have on. Again, my hand started pretending to be Dimitri's. While saying he loved me he would slide the little bit of fabric off and, Shit!!! I cannot take this anymore. I need him to make love to me now like he did in the cabin. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open and found Dimitri's number.  
_*hey comrade_

_  
* why are you awake this early Roza? Are you ok?_

_  
_I giggled, not knowing exactly how to state my issue....

_* i'm ok.... I had a dream that is keeping me up_

_  
* well I'll be off duty in 5 minutes, do you want to talk about it?_

_  
*sure, come to my room but don't knock just come in ok?_

_  
* Ok love, see you soon_

_  
_A huge smile formed on my face, he was coming! I continued to imagine him playing with my body and before I knew it, my hand was down my pants, gently circling around my clit. After i couldnt take it anymore I entered a finger into myself, slowly feeling around and then I started pumping one, then two, and finally three fingers. I was so lost in my self administered pleasure i didn't notice the shadow at the front of my room.

"Roza" he moaned, walking over to me. I should've been embarrassed that he saw me but i was to horny to care. Dimitri crawled onto the bed and leaned over my half naked form, being careful not to put all his weight on me.

"Did you really have a dream Roza? Or did you want me in here to let you drive me crazy?" Our breathing was heavy because we were so close. My lips longed for his, and I could just feel the arousal inbetween my legs.

"I did," I whispered, " want to know how it starts?" I pulled his head down to mine and our lips met. I ran my tounge along his lower lip, causing him to moan and allow me entrance. Our tounges met and started to wrestle until both of us couldn't breathe. He moved on to my neck and worked his magic, His knee made its way to my wet center between my legs. I pressed against it, needing to feel the friction on my lower half. I pulled off his shirt in one quick movement, and couldnt help but stare at his perfect chest. He pulled off my tank top and gazed at my chest. "Roza, you're so beautiful"

He lowered his head inbetween my breasts and planted a kiss. He took my right nipple in his mouth and flicked his tounge over it and sucked. My hands were in his hair very tightly. He moved on to the other one and the more he licked and sucked my body, the more i wanted him inside me. I used my feet to pull down his pants after unbuttoning them. I couldnt help but notice the huge bulge in his silk, black boxers. After my breasts were aching, his lips were on mine again, heavier and lustful. I could see in his dark brown eyes, that he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. He saw my reach for his boxers and slipped them off. He was perfect. Every inch if his body. I wrapped my feet around his waist so he could enter me. "Roza are you sure you want to do this?" we both knew that answer. I used my feet to pull him forward into me. We both moaned and he kissed my neck. His first thrust was slow and soft, but we couldnt take it. Every thrust he made, I met. He was so far inside me every time. Right before i hit my orgasm, he stopped. "D-dimitri, dont stop" i moaned, needing his touch.

"Fuck yourself Roza, i want to watch you imagine me doing that to you." he commanded. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I started massaging my clit with one hand while the other entered my wet pussy. Before long i had four fingers in, and was loving every minute of it, moaning in pulled my hand out and growled. "You drive me crazy Roza" In one swift motion he grabbed my ass and flipped me on my knees, my head away from him. He entered me fast and hard and continued to fill me up with every thrust. Once again when I was about to come, he let me. I screamed his name over and over and released my juices all over him. When my high was over, he gently laid me on my back to let me catch my breath. My eyed closed and i felt the weight on the bed shift. He pulled me in to his arms and pulled the covers over us."Roza, my Roza. I love you so much." I kissed his jaw line. "I'm glad you do. I love you too, you're my drug." his sweet laugh was the last thing i heard before falling asleep.


End file.
